Change
by kalinda
Summary: Serena has just moved into juuban from America after her parents deaths where she now has a density to fulfill - au, DS
1. Default Chapter

Hello my name is kalinda and this is my story. I must warn you that this is really my first story and to be nice about it. Please review or no more will be written I need at lest two reviews to keep writing this story and tell me what you think I should do with it should it be longer, etc  
  
well now on to the story  
  
Serena walks off the plane her night bag hanging from her shoulder her other hand deep in her pocket. She walks to where all the luggage is being unloaded.  
  
'ahhhh home again' she thinks to herself.  
  
She walks out of the airport and hails a taxi to take her to 54 malin road, her childhood home. It's a slow ride it being peak hour outside, also having to listen to the taxi driver lovely story on how his wife is a bitch and his kids are brats. She could feel his emotions running through her, the pain, the depressant and the hopelessness. She knew he needed this release so she let him ramble on while her mind tunes out, his nasal voice drifting to deaf ears.  
  
Finally they arrive at her destination. She walks up an over grown path and pulls out her old key and steps in to a beautiful double storey three- bedroom house. Memories immediately assault her mind. Her mother in the kitchen, her father reading the paper, she shakes her head fast trying to rid herself of them. Its no use thinking of that now she reminds herself their gone.  
  
~~~~flash~~~~  
  
Screeching cars, screaming, blood. Her mother and father gone. Alone, alone, alone.  
  
Flashing lights. "Your gonna be okay dear just old on"  
  
Waking. " I'm sorry to inform you but your parents are dead" darkness  
  
~~~end~~~~  
  
she walks further into the house the dispersing now. She had gotten over that months ago. Now she was sixteen and home. Alone.  
  
She moved the door close with a flick of her wrist. It moved silently close and she walked up the stairs ready to just plunk into bed. However this was impossible at the moment since the place was covered in blankets and sheets.  
  
She went into her old room and started to take all the covers away. Carefully avoiding her parent's room. She didn't have to worry about any personal belonging. These had long ago been put away for safe keeping in a storage yard while they lived in America for the last ten years. Just the furniture had remained, she ran her hand over her bed feeling the grain of the wood.  
  
Once all the bottom floor and upstairs rooms had been cleared and all the sheets dumped into the laundry. Serena run upstairs to puts sheet and a doona over her bed, changed into something more appropriate for sleep and instantly dropped into it and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
She dreamed  
  
She was on a balcony over looking a beautiful lake. And graceful lady come up to her. Glowing with an almost blinding aura the lady gently rested on Serena's shoulder. "child, do not be afraid I'm here to tell you something very special. You need to find the seven rainbow crystals, with these you can find the imperial silver crystal. This is you desinty, remember this little one.  
  
Serena woke up slowly worried slightly about her dream. She new it had great significant her empathic abilities told her so. The only problem was: what did this mean?  
Serena spent the day cleaning out the house. Just doing the usual washing and vacuuming. Around midday she went out (and yes she can drive at sixteen she has her P's) to the storage houses and collected her the basic needs such as television, kitchen appliances and anything else that may be need. On the way come she came across the local arcade/milk bar. She couldn't resist going in for a chocolate milkshake.  
  
She parked her car and went in. a blast of cool air hit her as she entered. She walked up to the bench and ordered her delight - a double chocolate milkshake. A cutie blonde gave it to her.  
  
"here you go"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"your new here aren't you, I'm Andrew by the way"  
  
"yeah I am. Serena Tsksino, nice to meet ya"  
  
they continued like this for a good hour just getting till know each other. Andrew worked at this place everyday after college, his parents owned it, so he got stuck doing all the closing up and stuff.  
  
"well I better be off Andrew. Ill see you tomorrow"  
  
"yeah sure Serena. Hey do you attend school near here."  
  
" yes I do. Or I will be soon at Juuban high"  
  
"ok cool well the ill see ya later"  
  
With that Serena bounced out of the arcade on a major high. She had found her first friend. She calmed down and though about what she had to do next. As soon as she got home she would unpack everything and make her home livable and tomorrow she would enroll at Juuban high for her final two years at school.  
I hope you have enjoyed this so now review( 


	2. School and a surprise

Note I have change this chapter somewhat so tell me what u think  
  
Chapter two the next day  
  
Hey well its me again and I'd like to say a special thank you to tHe-QuEeN- oF-HeArTz and UsaGoddess for their fantastic reviews I really do appreciate it. What I forget last time was a disclaimer so but I'm pretty sure you're all smart enough to realise Sailor Moon isn's mine how ever much I may wish. So this time I would like to have a total of seven reviews if the readers may be so kind and any suggestions in how to improve my story. Thanks kalli I also need a new title for my story so send ideas to me Please (  
  
Sererna woke up bright and early ready for her new challenge - school. She got up and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose black knit top that zipped up in the front. She did her hair in her trade mark of buns and ponytails ready to start the day. She walked down stairs and grabbed a muffin while walking out the door. She walked to Juuban high since there was no point in taking the car and the exercise would do her good.  
  
She walked down the main street joining the throng of students all heading to the same place for another day of torture. She could feel all of their emotion buzzing in her head so she blocked them to a low hum. The dark grey gate loom before as she walks though them joining the crowd. Serena makes her way to the main reception desk.  
  
"hello my name is Serena Tskino and I'm here to enrol"  
  
the lady looks up at her peering from her small round specs. She thrust some forms into Serena's arms.  
  
"here sign these"  
  
Serena got up and took a spot at one of the chairs spread around the room. She filled in the files, picked her choices and handed these back to the receptionist.  
  
"Right then, we'll get someone to give you a tour around the school and then you can attend that person's classes till your timetable is ready. You can pick that up tomorrow" at that the receptionist got out of her chair and came back with a petite blue haired girl in tow. "this is Ami, and Ami this is Serena our new student" with that the receptionist turned back to her work seemly forgetting them.  
  
Ami then turned to Serena. "hello and welcome. I guess we'll get started then."  
  
Serena spent the whole morning getting to know her surroundings at lunch she was invited to sit with Ami's group, which she readily accepted into.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Serena. Sere this is Raye, Mina and Lita."  
  
"Hey Serena" came the chorus of voices.  
  
Serena examined each in turn. Ami she had already looked at. Her emotions are very cool and organised. She was very into her studies and very intelligent. Raye seemed to have pretty headed emotions. Her were a mix of indifferent and extreme curiosity. She was pretty scarey at first glance but after looking at her it was just really a mask. Mina was a jumble. Her were very dizty and bubbly. She also seem really horny especially when she was looking at the guy group across the field. Now Lita she was a hard one. Her emotions are fairly protected but very friendly. She looked fairly tough and serious. She also seemed a bit dreamy especially when looking where Mina was looking.  
  
Serena shook her head and sat down. "nice to meet you all"  
  
"So where you from?" asked the Raye  
  
"oh, I'm from around here. I moved to England for a while when my dad had business there but I came back.." Serena covered her emotions. However the others could hear the touch of pain in her words so stopped the questions.  
  
The five girls hit it off from the beginning and it was obvious that Serena was now officially part of that group.  
  
The bell went signalling the end of school. Serena walked out with Amy and Raye after biology.  
  
"Well I'm happy I didn't choose that class. All those organs and cutting up thing, too gross." Serena turned to her new found friends.  
  
"Hey I like it and you're the one missing out" Raye shot back  
  
"Yes it is a very educational and interesting subject"  
  
"Yeah Ames" Raye quickly turned to Serena "You wana come to the Arcade with the gang"  
  
"yeah sure. Sounds like fun"  
  
With that the three walked out to the main courtyard where they were meet by Mina and Lita. The group then made its way to the arcade for chocolate milkshakes and chips. When they got there Serena was instantly greeted by Andrew.  
  
"Hey Serena I see you've made some new friends"  
  
"Yeah Andy this is Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye" Serena pointed to her new group in turn.  
  
"well nice to meet you all but I have to be getting back to work. Talk to you all later" "see ya" came the chorus of voices. Instantly Serena was grabbed by Lita in a strong fist hold  
  
"omg you know Andrew"  
  
looking slightly scared Serena nodded a yes.  
  
" And you keep this from us" Lita screamed Serena immediately replied with a " oh I didn't mean to Lita" gently Raye grabbed onto Serena  
  
"don't worry about Lita she just has a major crush on Andrew"  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"don't try to fool us Lita we know you too well"  
  
"fine then be that way"  
  
Amy then came up " Hey you guys I have order everything and they are on the table.  
  
Everything ended with the mad scramble for shakes and fries.  
  
Serena was walking home from the arcade lost in her thoughts. Oh I cant believe I have made such good friends and on my first day too. YAY. Omg its nearly 6pm I should have been home by now She quickened her steps and turned the corner  
  
BANG CRASH BOOM  
  
"ouch" cried out Serena, "would you watch where you are going."  
  
The man got up and dusted himself off and answered coldly. "well if u would look where you were going instead of wandering in la la land then you would not have walked into me"  
  
"WHAT. I didn't walk into you, you walked into me. Get it!"  
  
"yeh what ever meatball head" with that the guy got up and walked away.  
  
"hey I was talking to you" screams Serena. "fine then you prick."  
  
Serena stands slowly and shakes in anger. Walking in stiff hard steps she walks home. Why that arrogance prick just who does he think his is. Damn him with his cute midnight hair and that silkly black hair could run my fingers though...WAIT what the hell I'm I thinking about  
  
She shakes her head and walks up the stairs to her home.  
  
Omg what a angel, thinks Darien to himself. I just have to see her again. He walks down the road towards the local park. The place is crawling with people all running away on highs.  
  
This place looks like a good place to drain some energy, with that he calls upon Monachesta, a tall female humanoid with dark green skin, red eyes and long leather strand hair. Dimwitted but smoothly she kneels before Darien.  
  
"what do you wish of me King Endymion"  
  
so what you think write to me and tell me is this version better then the other one later ppl kalli 


End file.
